spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The End?
'The End?' Trivia *This short was released on April 28, 2015. *This is the first short of the series to be released in 2015. Errors *The stranger that collapsed dissapeared somehow. *SpongeBob's tie went away for a frame. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Patrick Star *Stranger Fish *Gary mentioned 'Transcript' begins in The Krusty Krab with SpongeBob making krabby patties SpongeBob: in krabby patties The smell of krabby patties reminds me of - by bumping noise, camera shakes for a second the smell of krabby patties reminds me of - thing happens hey Squidward! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to express my opinion here. doesn't reply Squidward? Hey Squidward? SpongeBob's loudest noise SQUIDWARD!!!!! out of serving window and sees Squidward sleeping in the boat with a magazine over his face Oh, he's having one of those naps. Strange Voice: '''Tag you're it. SpongeBob on the back, SpongeBob gets scared and falls on Squidward '''Squidward: Get off of me, SpongeBob! SpongeBob off of him Strange Voice: My turn! squeezes out of the serving window and falls on Squidward Squidward: is now deep below Patrick I give up. a white flag, Patrick stands up and jumps off the boat, Squidward gets up, too and rubs his forehead Would you two barnacleheads play your tentacles so called game somewhere away fr- fish runs into The Krusty Krab with torn up clothes and a missing shoe Stranger Fish: The end is h-h-hea-hear... on floor Mr. Krabs: out of office Mr. Squidward, what's up with all this dillydallying? at the stranger fish lying on the ground and shrieks What did I tell you about customers sleeping in me restaurant? It's prohibited. If he wants to sleep in me restaurant, then he'll have to pay. into stranger's pocket and pulls out wallet By the way, why is this guy here? Patrick: 'I think he said something about his garden. '''Squidward: '''No, barnaclehead! He said the world is going to end or something. '''Mr. Krabs: 'gasps Well, me money and I are going to fly in our emergency pod. '''SpongeBob: '''Can we come too? '''Mr. Krabs: '''I'm afraid not, me boy. There just isn't enough space in the pod. moves to a huge pod outside '''Squidward: That pod can fit the whole Bikini Bottom! Mr. Krabs: '''Yes, but- '''Squidward: '''But what!?! '''Mr. Krabs: Let me finish, Squidward. eyes I will use the extra space for me money. Bye! into office and comes back with a ton of money, then walks out of Krusty Krab and enters pod; the pod is seen flying off SpongeBob: '''That traitor... fists '''Pactrick: '''What does the word "that" mean? and Squidward ignore Patrick '''Squidward: '''Now I won't be able to get a tan! '''SpongeBob: '''G-Gary... a tear '''Squidward: Oh puh-lease SpongeBob. I don't want to end my life watching you cry. Seeya, nincompoops. out of Krusty Krab and Patrick walk out of The Krusty Krab and look up in the sky 'SpongeBob: 'gasps Patrick, look! The sun is going behind the moon! 'Patrick: 'everywhere Where?!? sun and moon made a solar eclipse '''SpongeBob: '''Well, the world wasn't going to end, after all! laughing '''Patrick: '''I don't know about you, but my dinner is going to end. Seeya, SpongeCake! walking away and bumps into The Krusty Krab sign switches to the moon, there is a broken down pod with Mr. Krabs looking around the moon '''Mr. Krabs: '''Help? zooms out Help? zooms out again Help? ends Category:Shorts Category:DangerZ Category:DangerZ Productions Category:2015 Category:The Krusty Crew Shorts Category:Comedy Category:Transcripts